<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Promises by Fairytalehntr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853234">Broken Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr'>Fairytalehntr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, M/M, Mild Language, dont touch akaashi's food, kinda a shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hear me out i had to make at least one fanfic a shitpost for this series—anyways don't touch Akaashi's food</p><p>plus Konoha and Komi are bad senpais</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Mild Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sit there, Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto sits on the armchair across from Akaashi, nervously fiddling with his fingers. He hadn't meant to do what he had done, it just happened by instinct! He grips the arms of the chair, swallowing hard as he slowly turns his attention to Akaashi's murderous gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry…"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I don't want to hear that. You're going to stay there and LISTEN to me for once."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto instantly shuts his mouth, gripping the arms of the chair even more when Akaashi looks like he's about to get up.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how much I do for you? I cook, clean, help you with homework so you can keep it good for your professors, what more do I need to do for you to respect me?! I feel like I'm the only one trying here! You PROMISED not to do this again!"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi takes his glasses from the coffee table and puts them on to give himself a better view of the trembling man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see what I'm doing wrong here! Just tell me what it is and I'll fix it so we do not have to keep having this conversation it is getting on my last nerves. I love you more than anything in this world so why can't you me too?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I really am! Please don't hate me, 'Kaashi-kun…"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stops speaking when he sees Bokuto start to cry but he feels absolutely no guilt at all. "Continue to cry, pathetic. Come into my study so you can talk to me when you're ready."</p><p> </p><p>And with that the younger male leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>The editor sits at his desk and instantly pulls out his phone, calling the first contact in his phone.</p><p> </p><p>The call starts after three rings.</p><p> </p><p>"Konoha-san! Babe, I'm so happy you picked up."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aww, cute nickname for your best friend. What happened now? I'm tired."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san did that to me again."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Cool. I don't care."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How do I get this to stop?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Keiji, look, I love you but chill out. It's just food, how do you get so upset at someone for eating your food?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know what it's like, Konoha-san. Sad."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Are you fi— KOMI DO NOT EAT MY FOOD! I MADE THAT FOR MYSE— oh…"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just go apologise to him for yelling and probably calling him pathetic for crying."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sweetie I know everything. Now just go— KOMI HARUKI DO YOU WANT TO SLEEP OUTSIDE TONIGHT?! No no wait don't cry I'm sorr—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighs and hangs up his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting conversation," Bokuto says smugly as he walks into the room. "Shut up and get over here." Bokuto does as he's told and ends up in a chair across from Akaashi. "Okay so uh, I'm sorry about yelling at you over food. Not really sorry—okay I'm only sorry about making you cry, nothing else."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto leans in smiling widely. "Okay you can go now." "I want a kiss—" "I'm still mad."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Keiji you stupid—you missed the end call button—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"HEY GUYS! KOUTAROU, AND THAT CUTIE HOW ARE—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay Komi, since you clearly want to sleep on the couch why don't you have and get yourself a blanket or two to survive?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was just saying hello…"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Calling my Keiji a cutie in front of me?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Isn't Koutarou like, right next to him? How would he feel if he heard you call his boyfriend yours?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh shit uh—hey Kou, how are you today?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto slides the phone over to himself so the two on the other line can hear him better. "Hey Konoha, nice to hear you're doing well. If you continue to flirt with Akasshi in front of me and your boyfriend then I will personally murder…" "You'll do what, Bokuto-san? Finish your sentence."</p><p> </p><p>"…murder a duck?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's what I thought."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>